degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fitz4Life/Degrassi Drama: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Clare, Bianca, Fitz, and Owen “Yo Bee did you see that drama outside this morning with Eli, Clare, and Fitz,” Owen said laughing. “Yea that was hysterical. I loved Fitz’s reaction,” Bianca said laughing. “Are you sure that’s all you like of him,” Owen said winking. “Whatever bushy eye brow goon, I told you I’m over the crush I had,” Bianca said rolling her eyes. She closed her locker and walked away. “Nice 30 second conversation we had,” Owen said sarcastically. “Sorry bro, I got my time of the month to take care, otherwise it’ll be messy,” Bianca said smiling. “Gross,” Owen said walking the other way. Bee goes into the stall and takes care of her business. Clare runs in and starts crying. She reaches for paper towels to wipe her tears. “Whoa what’s up there princess?”Bee asks washing her hands. “Oh wait is this about the drama this morning, that shit was hilarious,” Bianca said laughing. “Shut up slut! It wasn’t funny! I like Eli and Fitz, I don’t know what to do,” Clare said crying again. “K first don’t call me a slut or you’ll forget saint, cause your little friend Alli did,” Bianca said. “Second stay away from Fitz,” Bianca said. “Why?” Clare asked. “Cause I like him. Face the facts Clare- Bear, were trouble makers, we both drink, we both hang out, we both skip class, we both like beating up people. So that equals Fianca,” Bianca said smiling. “What if I don’t back off,” Clare said squinting her eyes. Bianca took a couple steps further which brought her about 10 inches away from Clare’s face. “Then were gonna have BIG problems saint Clare,” Bianca said shaking her head in disgust. “Might as well my life is ruined anyway, not even a floozy can make it worse,” Clare said walking toward the door. Bianca’s eyes widened. She gripped Clare’s arm tightly and turned her around. “Ow let go,” Clare said trying to pull away. “I thought I told you last time not to call me slut and that goes for anything related. I know for a fact I’m not liking you already and that is not good for you because I run this damn school and you’re pissing me off. I like Fitz, so you better back off. I’m not afraid to beat you up. In fact if I see you hugging him again you will end up in the hospital and that’s a promise not a threat. Bianca let go. The bell rang. It was lunch time. Bee sits with Owen, Fitz, Ron-Ron, and their friends she doesn’t know. Fitz was on line buying lunch. “Owen you think I should ask Fitz out?” Bianca said playing with her hoop earrings. “You bitch, I was right, you still like him!” Owen said sticking his tongue out. “Ugh yes ok I do,” Bianca said. “Tell me I’m right,” Owen said. “Shut up and give me some advice here,” Bee said agitated. “Not until you tell me I’m right,” Owen said. “Oh my god Owen, I will kick you so hard under this table,” Bee said even more agitated. Fitz came to the table. “Ugh fuck you,” Bianca said. “How hard?” Fitz said laughing. “Shut up,” Bee said laughing. “Fitz you are looking absolutely fine today my good man,” Owen said smiling. Bianca kicked Owen under the table. “Oww,” Owen said. “It’s not my fault he looks dreamy today,” Owen said. Bianca threw a piece of bread at his face. “Um you guys ok there?” Fitz asked laughing. “Yea were all good and Fitz can I talk to you after school today,” Bee asked. “Yea sure,” Fitz said drinking his Orange Vitamin Water. “Hey Fitz,” Clare said. Clare and Bianca made eye contact. Bianca shook her head and mouthed to her “Don’t you dare.” “Um hi,” Fitz said. “This should be entertaining,” Owen said drinking his Snapple. Clare bent down and kissed Fitz on the lips. Owen spit out his Snapple all over Ron-Ron. Bee stood up and walked violently to Clare. “Oh shits going down, you better watch out Saint Clare,” Owen said with his eyes glued to them waiting for a cat fight. “Cat fight!” Fitz yelled. Ok thanks for reading people. I had fun making this and I hope you had fun as well reading this. I have a great story line for the next chapter like describing the shit that went down in the cafeteria and also Bianca and Fitz’s talk after school. Did the talk ever happen? Did Clare ruin their friendship? Is Clare gonna get a beating or will someone stop Bianca? Hmm questions. Please comment and tell me what to think. I love comments from everyone to help keep me motivated in doing more chapters. Thanks again people and don’t forget to comment!!!!!! Category:Blog posts